Happy birthday
by No-Bored-Only-Nonsence-and-Pie
Summary: Just a quick mordeson fic based off of a dream I had ! :3 Rated M for the lemon in the second chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Daww~ Had this dream an hour ago and wanted to type it~! :U**

* * *

><p>Mordecai sighed to himself.<p>

He was so glad his birthday was over, for he despised being the center of attention.

Benson had been in his office all day, he was kind of wanting to bug him enough so the attention would get off of him. Plus… He sortta had a little crush on him…

Okay, a BIG crush.

Only Rigby and Skips knows that.

But no, Pops and skips had to embarrass him with childish birthday games… Only Skips was there to stop it from getting out of control.

The Blue Jay sat down on his bed, thinking of ways to steal that damn camera from Muscle Man.

Rigby would be gone for awhile to get the 'Best gift ever!'

Knock! Knock!

"Come in!" Mordecai said lazily.

"Hey Mordecai…" Benson said walking into the room.

"Yeah, dude?"

"Well, um… Happy birthday…" He smiled awkwardly.

The gumball machine reached around the door frame and pulled out a large box.

"Benson, you're my boss, you didn't have to get me anything…" Mordecai laughed at the stiffness in the room.

"Yeah, well. I… I just saw this yesterday and… it came free with… Yeah I thought I would give it too you…" Benson was blushing and he left the room with a quick 'go back to work tomorrow'.

Mordecai stared at the box for a minute and started unwrapping it.

It was a guitar. A new guitar.

Nobody knew that Mordecai could play guitar! He never told anybody except Rigby! He couldn't play electric very well, but he rocked a acoustic!

He gently took it out of the flimsy white box Benson had it in and moved in onto his lap.

"Where would he get something like this for free?" Mordecai asked himself.

Then he spotted it…

A little white tag…

Mordecai smiled at this and laughed a bit.

"Damn, Benson if your going to lie about something like price, at least take the tag off!" He stopped laughing at the sound of loud footsteps coming into the room.

Rigby came in with a big box as well.

He quickly ran out, laughing to himself.

Mordecai eye'd this box with suspension, and picked up the card on top.

_Mordecai,_

_We are all tired of this! Just tell Benson already! I think he might like you back~! Enjoy your gift~!_

_-Rigby_

Mordecai felt his face flush, but opened the box none-the-less.

Benson was in the box, tied up, and blushing deeply.

"… Really Rigby, really…?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hm… Should I add a chapter or two with this? IDK, if you like, I will… If I continue there will be lemon… This is how the dream went, sorry if it jumps a lot…<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Wow you guys :'3 I decided to update this! But, as I said, this is now a lemon! The rating has changed! This will be the final chapter! I'll be fixing chapter one's mistakes after uploading this~! Please pardon any misused terms, I've only writing human lemons before this...

.*.*.*.*.

Mordecai stared down at his boss looking up at him.

He suddenly felt stupid for staring after a minute and ,of course, the first thing Mordecai did was get him out the box.

He untied his bosses mouth mumbling things like "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck..." and "Rigby you idiot!"

The knot came loose, and a small assortment of cursing came from the gum ball machine, followed by awkwardly staring at his employee in silence.

"Uh... Mordecai...?" Benson asked kinda softly

"Y-yes?"

"Would you mind...?" He made small movements to his legs and arms that were still tied.

"OH! Uh- of coarse!" Mordecai blush at his stupidity and began working on the knot that bound his ankles, that came off with out a problem, then the wrists...

"Uh, wait, that's not right! Rigby, what the-!" Mordecai struggled against the mess of rope as Benson felt a ton of blood rush to his face.

Suddenly Mordecai stopped and simply said, "It's not coming undone..."

"What? Rigby tied it! It can't be that strong!"

"It's not, but he jumbled it up so much it could take hours to undo... THIS..." The blue jay gestured to his bosses wrists.

At that point, Benson felt that this was the most awkward situation he's ever been in.

"Great. Now what...?" Benson asked sarcastically.

Mordecai felt himself blush and looked over his boss.

"Well... I mean we... I guess I should lock the door... Wouldn't want pops to get the wrong idea..." God he couldn't stop blushing.

Benson was easy to anger, but not an idiot...

He knew what Mordecai wanted, and he wasn't going to give it up.

Ah yes, Rigby told him everything as he was wrapping him up.

Although he was happy to have the feelings returned, he wasn't going to get to serious to fast.

But it couldn't hurt to have a little fun with him...

"Mordecai~?" Benson asked intentionally teasing him.

"Yeah?" He tried to be cool and keep his distance from his boss.

"My arms... they're hurting... I hate to ask but..." He was kinda new to the teasing thing,pretending to give something and then not doing it...

"W-what do you have in mind?"

"Would you rub my shoulders?" Benson asked, facing the wall.

Mordecai sat on the bed, hands shaking a bit as he began to rub them gently.

"That feels good..."

He wasn't doing a very good job, he was barely touching him.

Mordecai felt like he was about to explode.

Now Mordecai always tried to take things slow, like before he dated Margret, but these feelings...

He began to rub harder, and Benson began to enjoy it.

Then he started rubbing a bit lower, brushing the arms that were behind his back.

Benson was smiling a little as Mordecai slowly rubbed his back, god he was good at this.

What Benson didn't expect was a little unknown spot on his back that Mordecai rubbed just right, making the older wince with delight.

Letting himself get lost, Mordecai began kissing his bosses neck to find a perfect place to suck a little.

"Wait, Mordecai..." Benson attempted to protest, but got cut off as the other got in front of him and gave his a full hickey on the left side of his neck.

"I don't..." He tried again, only to be cut off with a full passionate kiss.

Mordecai skillfully laid Benson completely down as they deepened the kiss, both struggling for dominance, making the taller become completely turned on.

Without the use of his arms, it was clear that Mordecai was the victor.

"You want this, right?' Mordecai asked.

Benson nodded, noticing how red Mordecai's face was and how his face was most likely the same.

Mordecai smiled, now that got confirmation he wanted to play with his boss for a little while.

He started first by tracing Benson's slot softly with his wing, making Benson squirm a little.

Mordecai used his free hand caress Benson's cheek as he kissed him softly.

The older tried to surprise his arousal, but sure enough, his slot came open, pleasing the blue jay very much.

Mordecai grabbed the cover of his slot and rubbed the metal a little, it was warm and felt so good on is feathers.

Not wanting his partner to become bored, he stuck his finger into the actual slot and slowly moved it around.

"Mordecai, s-stop teasing me..." Benson gasped out as if his life depended on it.

Mordecai decided to comply with his boss.

Not wanting to harm him, he moved slowly to get inside of the shorter man.

Benson's slot was warm and wet, making Mordecai no longer worried that it would hurt, so the bird went in faster than he started.

Benson gasped at the sudden movement and, not wanting anymore surprises, rapped his legs around the other. God, he wish he had his arms to use.

Mordecai moved his body up and down, making his boss happy with every touch.

The employee was surprised of how good it felt, it was different than with anybody else, the warmth and softness of it all, Benson repeating his name in whisper.

Benson couldn't think of one time where the speed was perfect, not needing to ask to go slower or faster.

They got a good rhythm going and then they felt close to their climax.

The younger released himself, and Benson came soon after, making a little mess on the bed.

The bed's owner move off of his boss, and on to his side, holding him protectively with his wing.

They were both hot, sticky, and panting.

The moment didn't last to long as a knock was heard on their door.

"Mordecai! Why is our door locked?" Rigby groaned.

Mordecai smiled over at his alert boss, and made a hushing motion with his wing to let him know it was fine.

"You're locked out until I can get this knot untied!"

"Urg! How much longer is that going to take?"

He gave a suggestive smile to his boss, and asked him.

"An hour or two?"

"How about you untie me first..." Benson smiled back.

.*.*.*.*.

Uh... Okay, that sucked =3=

I'm SO happy nobody caught me typing this! :D

I'll work harder on improving my Mordeson lemons, really I will.

And Benson, Sorry if I made you put out to fast! I know you like to wait...

But here it is! :)))

If I used any incorrect terms, please tell me so I can fix it and use it for future references!


End file.
